Archery Lessons!
by SadistFujiFan
Summary: What happens if Conan takes ARCHERY? Find out! One-Shot... R/R!


A/N: Hey! One-shot fic that will never ever happen..........  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Archery Lessons?!  
  
By: SanaKL  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARCHERY??????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Conan was furious. Ran had set him up with archery lessons.  
  
"Yes. Archery. You will start learning tomorrow. From otou-san's friend, Kotoh-san. He is a professional archer. He has won many competitions." Ran told the mad Conan.  
  
Conan just glared at Ran and stormed out of the room, house, and building. Out of Ran's sight.  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
Agasa Hakase's place  
  
"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?????? I HAVE TO TAKE ARCHERY! WHY????"  
  
"Shinichi-kun, calm down. Maybe it wont be too bad. You never know until you try it." Agasa Hakase was trying to calm Conan down. He was not succeeding.  
  
"WHAT! YOU'RE SIDING WITH HER?! WHAT ARE YOU $@&*(#$%$@#*@#$^%#*%*$%?!" Conan was yelling incoherently.  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
~Next Day, FIRST (maybe last.) Archery Lesson~  
  
"Okay. This is the lesson where you learn the parts of the bow and arrow." Kotoh-san was giving the first lesson to a very angry Edogawa Conan. "First, there is the upper and lower limb. That is the wooden parts that. you don't care, do you?" Kotoh-san saw what Conan was doing. sulking.  
  
"You think? I'm only doing this 'cause Ran-neechan told me to."   
  
"Okay fine. Instead of learning the parts, why don't you try your hand at shooting the arrows? Come. Stand here."   
  
"What do I do?"   
  
"Hold the bow in the left hand. Hold the grip like this. Good. Now, there are two ways of putting your hand on the string: split hand or all under. Choose one."   
  
"What and What? What's spilt hand or on top or whatever? What's the difference?"   
  
"Well, SPLIT hand and ALL UNDER are similar, but one difference. Split hand, you have one finger over the bow and nock. All Under is when you have it all under, like the name. Okay? Now choose one."   
  
"Well, under, I guess. If I don't like it, I'll change it. So, now what?"   
  
"put the arrow on. Make sure that the arrow is all the way up and all the way in. to the nock. Okay?"   
  
"okay. Then I pull?"   
  
"WAIT. Don't forget to aim. But you don't want to aim right at the center. Each person has to find their own aiming point. I remember about two students I had. One had to aim really low and to the right. The other was about the same height as the center, but really over to the right. See? There's lots of places. It's different for every person."   
  
"So maybe I can try at the center first and see where it goes? Can I do that? Maybe then if it goes to the right, I can change it to the left, or whatever?"   
  
"Yes. That's a good idea. Now try."   
  
Conan aimed at the center, and let go of the string. The arrow hit WAY off the center. It was too much to the left. It was also a little higher.  
  
"So I go to the right and lower?"   
  
"Yes. That's great. Now keep going. I'm going to be watching you. Keep trying. I'll help when you're doing something wrong."   
  
Conan kept shooting and shooting. He was getting better. He was amazed at how fast his hour-long lesson was going. Time flew and Ran came to pick him up.  
  
"Conan-kun, are you done? We've got to get home!" Ran was telling Conan.  
  
"Be right there, Ran-neechan! Kotoh-sensei arigatou gozaimasu. Same time next week, I hope?"   
  
"Anytime, Conan-kun. You're a good student. You're welcome back anytime."  
  
"Thanks! Bai sensei! See you soon!"   
  
"Good-bye!... (whisper) Kudo Shinichi." *smile*   
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
"So, Conan-kun. How was the archery lesson? Did you like it? Cause if you didn't, you can quit." Ran asked.  
  
"it was GREAT! I had so much fun! I can't wait to go again! Can I continue this as long as I like?" Conan was so ecstatic.  
  
"Sure! I'm glad you like it. Come on. Let's go home." Ran and Conan skipped on home.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
The weeks went on and Conan was getting better and better at his archery skills. Even when he turned back into Shinichi, he kept getting lessons. Kotoh-san had told Conan what he knew about him and Conan had accepted it, after learning that Kotoh-san was Yusaku's scientist friend that made the cure for APTX 4869.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
10 Years after the beginning of lessons.  
  
"THE ANNUAL ALL JAPAN ARCHER'S COMPETITION! FIRST UP IS JAPAN'S #6 ARCHER, KUDO SHINICHI!" Shinichi came holding his bow. This was his third year in this competition. He shot his first arrow and it went dead-center. His next shots were all good. They were either centered or just off.  
  
~~**~~After EVERYONE went.**~~  
  
"THRID PLACE IS. TAKAHASHI NENJI! CONGRATULATIONS!  
  
"SECOND IS. OKAMURA SHIZUE! OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU!  
  
"FIRST IS. KUDO SHINICHI! NUMBER 6 IN JAPAN, HE IS MARRIED AND HAS A CHILD. WILL HIS WIFE AND DAUGHTER COME WITH HIM TO CLAIM HIS TROPHY?"  
  
Ran came down from the stands holding Shinichi and her daughter, Eriko. She went up to Shinichi and said, "I'm proud to be the wife of the best archer."  
  
O-WA-RI  
  
~~**~~**~~  
  
A/N: This started just because I just love archery. I was just thinking about it all day and thought 'what if Conan had archery lessons?' I just imagined him being the best. All my thanx to my coach Kong, and my friend, Kenshin (nickname! She's a girl!), who asked me if I wanted to do this. THANKS A BUNCH GUYS! 


End file.
